


Thunder Storm

by BeautifulChaos21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos21/pseuds/BeautifulChaos21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't sleep; he wanted to, he honestly did. It wasn’t comfortable staring wide eyed into space, hands pressed against his ears every time the lightening sliced through the night sky and he counted down the seconds just before another rumble surged through the walls, sending vibrations through the window shutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I'm moving to this site and decided to change the ending. Hope you enjoy.

The wind howled. Whipping through the dark, grey blanketed night sky causing the branches to scratch against the outside walls of the house. The rain, muffled by the glass yet beat down on the roof heavily like angry little feet with vengeance.

So it wouldn't be an unusual thing to see Kyungsoo currently wide awake despite how late it was,sitting up in bed tonight. Especially nights like these curled up at the furthest corner of his bed, trembling. It especially wasn’t out of the ordinary as he squeaked and whimpered in fright every time the vibrant blinding white line rippled to the earth just outside the window pane and the thunderous boom the shook the entire house.

He couldn’t sleep; he wanted to, he honestly did. It wasn’t comfortable staring wide eyed into space, hands pressed against his ears everytime the lightening sliced through the night sky and he counted down the seconds just before another rumble surged through the walls, sending vibrations through the window shutters.

It was nights like these that made Kyungsoo utterly regret the choice of accepting this room in the first place, yes though he loved his privacy from the other members it sure wouldn’t hurt that much to have had one as a roommate, yes even now he thinks rooming with Chanyeol would have been a much better idea the more he thinks about it, the taller one was noisy a bit clumsy and talked a little too much for the other’s liking but damn he would sure have felt much more comfortable right now if the latter was on the other side of the room snoring, twisting or turning in slumber.

Anything to keep him calm and at bay and maybe even help himself fall back to sleep.

“Just calm down, just keep calm” he repeated to himself, trying to calm down but it just simply wouldn’t work, it never worked and so as he quietly shifted himself out of his bed, leaving the bed sheets to strewn messily onto the floor. Kyungsoo grabs his pillow and slowly pads his way across the room, towards the door that to his surprise is slightly ajar.

Leaving him to ponder for a moment, he never normally left his door open, especially on nights like these, maybe he had just forgot to close it, maybe.

Kyungsoo never forgets to do things like that though but then again there could be a first for everything. It doesn’t matter though it makes it less of a hassle as the door gently creaks open and he sticks his head out just enough to peer down and up the dark, quiet hallway.

Its empty, ofcourse it would be, it was two o'clock in the morning, atleast that was what his clock had said when he glanced its way.

What would have been a problem though was if it wasn’t. 

Kyungsoo didn’t like surprises, especially when surrounded by nothing but blackness and this was one of the reason he hated thunderstorms so much, they were surprises that came with surprises. He never expected one tonight, which was the surprise after such a warm sunny day.

And he never could tell when the lightening would strike nor how so or how strong the thunder would be. But enough of Kyungsoo’s fear of thunderstorms which seems to be quite evident now which is the main reason he’s tip toeing his way towards another room.

To the only person who could help him calm down on nights like these and possibly just maybe let him get enough sleep before their next schedule in a couple of hours. He whimpers again, shutting his eyes tight as another flash of lightening covers the bleak night sky and sends a soft white light washing throughout the hallway from the large glass window at the end.

Kyungsoo scurries forward with his pillow clutched with an unforgiving embrace, he passes a few doors, envious of the other members who slept soundly in their own rooms with not a care nor fright, some even finding it comforting, he was more than positive Sehun was sleeping like a baby, this must be his lullaby.

As the thought of the youngest enjoying his slumber begins to slip from his mind the sudden thump that perks his ears sends goosebumps along his skin like a frenzy. Kyungsoo almost jumps out of his skin when the sound repeated for not only a second but a third time right after the first. A sound he couldn’t quite tell what exactly could cause it but didn’t comfirm that he wished he had not heard it.

It sent a panic like no other through him as he spun around, hoping it had been Suho or Baekhyun coming out to use the bathroom and go for a drink of water, anything he wished that could put his mind at ease but sadly there was nothing but emptiness staring right back at him.

The bright streaks decorating the sky sending shadowy figure slithering against the walls and floor. His eyes doubling, scanning each and every frame, furniture and vase making sure what dis-morphed shadow matched what object. The sound came again, this time just a bit louder than before but Kyungsoo couldn’t allow his paranoia to eat him away.

It was just the floor boards or a creak, it could have come from one of the members rooms, it wasn’t that serious to get so wild up about.

The sound came again.

Then again maybe it was.

Legs shaking he manages his way to the very end of the hall and quickly but carefully turns the knob, drifting into the room he clicks the lock shut and practically runs towards the bed positioned at the other side of the room and plunges himself into the sheet until locating the other bundled beneath the covers.

“unnf w-what? Kyungsoo?” the latter groans as he stirs from sleep by the sudden dip and movement by his side. Its blurry as hell other than the occasionally bright flashes from outside but even though Kai can barely see his hand just in front of his face he is positive of who the intruder to his room is.

An answer doesn’t come from Kyungsoo, all he can do is pull himself closer, body clinging close to the other and tuck himself into Kai’s embrace before staring up at him.

“I think someone’s in side the house” he whispers, though he wish he hadn’t, he wish he didn’t voice his thoughts even though whatever had made the sound seemed to have stopped or he was just too far now to hear anymore, making such an accusation so quickly seemed to rash and of course the other thought the same.

“Ofcourse their’s someone in the house” Kai replies rolling to his side to face Kyungsoo, throwing his arm over to rest along his waist. Kyungsoo inwardly panicks at the statement, had he heard the strange sound too?

“There is you, me, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baek- ow” Kai groans before chuckling and fixing his head against his pillow.

“You know that’s not what I meant” Kyungsoo frowns, tilting hishead to the side just enough for him to peak over the covers, the door was still tightly shut, good.

“And you know you always get riled up like this whenever there is a thunder storm, its all in your head Kyunggie now just go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead” Kai says, pulling the other closer, telling him that was the end of their conversation when light snoring dwindled around, Kai was out like a light once again.

Kyungsoo sighed, over reacting, yes that was it. Another boom of thunder sent him shaking; the sound of rain drops against the window pane sounds much clearer in this room, everything sounds clearer in Kai’s room. Yet somehow he always ended up falling asleep.

 

 

“I will end you, you punk!!!” Sehun screams from the bathroom as he shots out with only a towel around his waist and a pissed off look on his face, Chanyeol laughs loudly and trudges down the stairs, missing a step that almost sends him hurdling down the rest of the way, a rather wet and soap sodded maknae hot on his trail.

“You were taking too long, I had to get you out somehow” Chanyeol defends rounding the corner just missing Suho by an inch who exits the kitchen with a small broom and scooper.

“Will you two quit it already and Chanyeol hurry and take a shower, Sehun dry off and get dressed already the manager will be here in less than an hour dammit” he seethes passing the steps as Kyungsoo makes his way down, already showered, dressed and hungry.

Reaching the final step Kyungsoo turns left and is about to head off before the low grumbling and scratching against floor catches his attention and takes a peak through the entrance, all he sees is the other hunched over by the window.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” he asks curiously and waits for the other to turn his way.

“I hope it wasn’t one of you guys, you know this kind of mess could get us in trouble” Suho replies though he doesn’t necessarily pour his frustrated words towards Kyungsoo he nonetheless needed his thoughts out in the air as he makes his way back to the opening, the broken shards cluttered up onto the scooper.

“What happened? Who did that” Kyungsoo asked staring at the shattered remains of a window pane and glances towards the one frame that now looked shabby and cracked.

“Who aiisshh, I’m just hoping this happened because of the thunder storm last night because I swear if it was one of you guys that did this” Suho seethed, Kyungsoo could already tell who the first culprits that ran on his mind was.

“CHANYEOL , SEHUN QUIT IT OR I’M GOING TO END YOU BOTH” Kyungsoo hears Suho’s voice boom from the kitchen a moment latter Chanyeol’s flying up the stairs with a half naked Sehun following suit, a piece of pancake dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Kyungsoo takes a step further into the living room, glancing around as if expecting something else.

“So that was the sound” he said to himself, sort of feeling relieved that it wasn’t all paranoia just damage from the storm the night before.”Oh right, food” he mutters spinning on his heel and darting towards the kitchen.

The shattered glass slipping from his mind quickly.

 

 

By the time the six had returned from their hectic day it was already minutes to ten in the night. Their bodies dragging one by one into the house with sighs of exhaustion. All Kyungsoo needed right now was sleep. He had been lacking it from the moment he had to tear his eyes open that morning, yearning for it during their photoshoot and begged for it whilst being interviewed.

Now with no cameras, bright lights and unnecessary people around Kyungsoo removes himself away from the others company, who had found something else to occupy their attention and made his way towards his room, the bed sheets exactly where he had left them as he dragged it off the floor and covered himself.

Throwing his body down on the bed, short of one pillow that he kind of missed at the moment but wasn’t about to get up and retrieve it, he had already fallen asleep just by the thought of it.

 

It wasn’t the fact that at least four measly hours had drifted by since Kyungsoo went to bed earlier than usual, maybe it was his body not accustomed to having more than three to five hours sleeping time a night max anymore. No, the main reason that had the young boy stirring awake and sitting up in bed was his body doused in cold sweat, drenched into the collar and back of his shirt that left an uncomfortable feeling he needed to rid this very moment.

It was unusual for him to wake up so sweaty but the fact the his bedroom window was shut tight maybe had something to do with it, that’s what he got for leaving it shut before falling asleep and now the punishment was a nice warm shower possibly catching a cold by having one so late at night but it was either that or staying awake for the few hours he had left.

So opting on the cleaner choice, he grabs his towel from the edge of the bed, fresh sleep wear and makes his way towards his door, that closed shut this time.

Tonight is much more peaceful than the previous, no surprises, no lightening or thunder to keep him jumping and trembling as he padded his way towards the bathroom, there was nothing, nothing but quiet of the night.

He wasn’t sure whether to enjoy or find it odd but nonetheless he made his way down the hall, switching the light on and watches as the florescent bulb flickers on and off before settling and engulfing the room in bright light, flooding out to the darkness.

Setting his clothes down Kyungsoo scrunches his face at the reflection staring back at him, his hair flying wherever they could, his shirt crushed with odd wet spots as he pulled at the hem, lifting it just a bit past his navel before a soft thud reaches his ear.

It’s faint but repetitive and if Kyungsoo didn’t know any better he would have sworn it was the sound of footsteps making their way up to the second floor,carefully. He stops in what he’s about to do and scurries out into the hallway, he wants to think its one of the members because anything other than that thought seemed much too terrifying.

“S-Suho”he calls out hoping it was probably the group’s leader downstairs for a late night snack or something and when no reply comes his fingers coil into his shirt as he takes a small step backwards.

“Chanyeol you know better than to be messing around so late at night” he mutters loud enough for whomever it is around the corner and on the stairway to hear and he hopes for a reply but sadly its just as before, silent.

‘Say something’ he thinks, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai? Someone because who or whatever had just made that sound had ceased the moment Kyungsoo spoke up and knew that he was awake.

“O-Okay I’m c-coming do-” he doesn’t know why he said that, though it was the first thing to say on his mind, he knew he had nothing near the courage to venture towards the steps to see just what lurked there.

He gasps pressing himself against the wall when the thud reappears and in a stomping motion drifts away, he doesn’t know what takes over him in that moment but he finds himself running down the hall, down the stairs two steps at a time in pursuits of what on earth that was just few seconds ago.

He slips on the last step barely catching the railing and avoiding a painful face to floor meeting before he swings himself around the bend.

“AHH WHAT THE F-“.

“shhhhhhh are you gonna wake the entire house up?” Baekhyun seethes as quietly as he possibly can when smacks the palm of his hand tightly over Kyungsoo's mouth, though he is sure the scream had already woken at least one or two members.

“What are you doing up?” Baekhyun asks slowly removing his hand from the other, waiting for Kyungsoo to calm down, as if his eyes could widen any further, Baekhyun seemed to have pushed it pass the limit with this.

“I heard something, I called out why didn’t you answer me?” Kyungsoo frowned, his fingers gripping against his pants til his knuckles hurt, the adrenaline still pulsing within him and just the thought that the hand that had grabbed onto him could have been that of another, someone unwelcomed sent a strong chill up his spine.

He glanced around, just thinking about it.

The what if’s.

“I didn’t hear anything, I was in the kitchen getting something to drink then I heard someone hammering down the stairs only to have you almost knocking me over” Baekhyun explained.

“But I heard something…..” Kyungsoo muttered, brows dipping in frustration, he could feel Baekhyun’s stare on him and pondered over whether to give his reasoning for running down the stairs, startling him.

“Heard what?” the latter askes when he cant take the nervous glances Kyungsoo takes around the dark house, eagerly waiting for a response.

“i…… nothing… I was about to go take a shower, goodnight” Kyungsoo says and turns to leave Baekhyun, the frightened look on his face making Baekhyun strectch out towards him.

“You sure its nothing? You look shaken up and I don’t think it’s just because you almost bumped into me” Baekyun questions but Kyungsoo simply shakes his head.

“It’s nothing really…… don’t stay too long down here remember we have to get up in a few hours”.

“Oh okay”

 

 

“Well you look like hell” the sudden voice wakes the latter up a bit to prevent him from going face first into the car seat infront of him. He was tired, that sure as hell was be painted across his face. 

“Hmmm couldn’t sleep” Kyungsoo replied tiredly covering a yawn. Though that fact was clearly obvious to the one sitting by his side, an arm slung over his shoulder pulling him in to lay his head on his chest.

“You could have just come to my room if that was the problem” Kai states and Kyungsoo realized that was a very good point, he could have gone to the other’s comfort instead of locking himself tight in his room, unable to sleep or think straight..

“Sorry I guess I should have” Kyungsoo replies, trying his best to keep his eyes open earning laughter from Kai, his chest sending subtle vibrations against Kyungsoo’s cheek, that felt comforting. “Don’t fight it, its better you knock out in the van than during an interview, besides I think it’s another hour or so before we reach, you have time” Kai assured and Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told twice.

The little hour was more than he could ask for.

 

He doesn’t even register the events that sped by during the day, the meetings, shoots and signings that he and the other six had just undergone, he does register the pain shooting up his right arm though, from signing so many different things, shirts, to photo books, a headphone he was sure that fan would sell to the highest bider or brag to the end of days, one or two arms that had extended out begging for him to sign them, he didn’t see the point, they would have to shower sooner or later, he honestly hoped sooner.

A picture lasted longer.

He sighs, entering the house last, watching uninterested as the other members run through the house, having a lot more energy than a normal person would have after going through such hectic events one after the other.

As far as Kyungsoo could tell as he made his way towards the living room to have a seat on the couch was that he seemed to be the only one with a messed up sleep schedule. This wasn’t good and was only going to get worse if he couldn’t get it under control.

Taking a seat by the window, he stares at nothing in particular until a chilling breeze brushes against his skin. It’s strange, the sudden wind making him turn from one side to the other until his gaze lands on the window adjacent to him, the cracked, gaping hole in one of the panes staring back at him. The glass that had broken doing the storm, Kyungsoo’s brows dipped. Why hadn’t this been fixed by now.

He wondered pushing himself off the couch and making his way to the window, taking closer examination the pointed edges. What could have done this confused him completely, he hadn’t recall seeing Suho with anything but the shattered pieces.

Had the wind been that powerful that night?

He couldn’t even remember, being half the time he had shut out the noise.

“What are you doing?” a voice startles him and he shuffles to the side knocking a few things out of place as he does so, the laugh is far too familiar and a stern frown appears on Kyungsoo face before he even turns to meet eyes with the other standing by the doorway watching him.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that” Kyungsoo shoots back at the other who raises his hands in surrender.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought you had gone up stairs to take a nap by now, I didn’t expect you to be in the living room” Kai says and enters.

“What’s got you preoccupied?” he asks as Kyungsoo moves to the side straightening an over turned frame and figurines.

“Wow who did that?”, staring shocked at the broken window pane, Kyungsoo simply shrugs.

“I saw it like that yesterday, maybe Suho knows by now since he was the one that cleaned it up but it should have been fixed by now” Kyungsoo says and steps pass Kai who takes Kyungsoo’s previous position by the window.

“Yea it should have” he agreed, toggling with the latch just below the unwelcomed hole.

 

“I think I’m going to get something to eat then have a nap” Kyungsoo says exiting the living, his bandmate not to far behind. Slinging an arm over the shorter once he’s close enough and pulls Kyungsoo close.

“Yea, I’m starving but I think you might wanna hold out on that nap for a while” Kai says before slipping away and towards the kitchen. 

Why should he have to?

He gets his answer though the moment he enters the kitchen and a low rumble hums through the house, glancing quickly towards an open window he can see the overcast of the sky, the dark, heavy clouds forming.

It was going to be one of those nights again.

 

 

This was mesirable, absolutely horrid, Kyungsoo had concluded as he tucked himself tighter into the sheets and buried his face under his pillow as the sound of the rain outside became heavier. The light pitter patter that had started out serene now grew violent, forceful and the panging against the window increased into little angry knocks.

Threatening to create another gaping hole into one of the panes as they trembles under the pressure, tonight’s weather was far worse than the last and Kyungsoo was definitely certain there would be no sleeping for him.

He counted down like always, jolting when he was just a second off and the thunder came like a drum beating right against his ear, the floor beneath him reverberated from the sound and Kyungsoo darted towards his door.

Swinging it open and entering the hallway, the sound of the rain seems exceptionally louder once out of his room and he didn’t feel like wasting anymore time in the dark stretch, the weather tonight didn’t show any signs at all of letting up if anything it would get worse.

The air around him felt cold and the light goosebumps that spread across his skin made him crave to be under the comforters this very minute.He pads his way down the hall, passing one door then another before something pops into his mind that has him turning around and staring down the hall.

The broken window, it hadn’t been fixed and with the rain pouring so hard he was sure it was entering through the gape. The entire floor would be soaked to the core if not already. So being the only person up he made his way the opposite direction. Heading towards the staircase hoping that Suho had remembered to at least block the hole with something.

The top step creaked noisily as he made his way down, gripping tightly onto the railing he makes it to the last step without slipping and scurries into the living only to meet upon what he hoped he wouldn’t have found.

The water sprinkled everywhere and by the time Kyungsoo was half way across the room he could already feel the water that had poured its way from outside spreading across the floor.

“Aiishh, half the floor is soaked” he whispered, running towards the window, his pants getting soaked as soon as he was close enough and he looks around for something to block out the rain which proved quite tedious.

When he finally manages to retrieve something to block it out he takes a step back whiping the water off his face, not being careful on the wet floor and slips.

The collision to the ground isn’t as loud as the yell he makes, the thunder crashing down drowning out most of it. He groans the pain throbbing through his left arm growing steady less bearable and carefully pushes himself off the grounf before another loud bang freezes him in place.

That was not thunder, he was sure of it, the disembodied sound resembled nothing of the sort and as he peered into the darkness paralyzed by the noise he felt his heart jump as it came again followed by shuffling and another crash.

The cold water against his skin wasn’t the only thing that began to send shivers up his spine as his mind spinned wildly whether to move or to stay where he was before the thought of whatever was there, probably lurking in the dark would know where he was from his fall.

Shuffling towards the couch Kyungsoo hides himself behind the furniture peering out from time to time for any other sudden noises.

Nothing came.

Nothing but the heavy panging against the window of the rain.

He doesn’t know how many minutes pass by but after a while, with no sound other than his harsh breathing and the violent storm outside he figures its once again the works of the weather mingled with his frightened mind.

Slipping through the darkness of the living room he makes his way towards the entrance, feet patting against the floor and eyes narrowing, searching. He makes it to the landing, a hand stretched out to the rail and begins to ascend the steps when a flash of lightening brighter than the ones before sweep through the cracks and blankets inside with light.

Kyungsoo wants to shut his eyes and curl up against the wall, knowing the thunder would come ten folds when something bone chilling enters his line of vision.

The shadow stretches across the floor and walls, something much large and thin, something that sent Kyungsoo's blood running cold. His breath hitched and his legs threatened to give as the shadow seemed to hover in place then move.

Kyungsoo didn’t wait to see what else happened and he darted up the stairs, his footsteps heavy trigging another that seemed much louder.

He was panting by the time he’s at Kai’s door, twisting the knob and pushing his way in, so terrified he doesn’t know what else to do than to run towards the boy and shake him furiously from sleep.

“hmmm huh w-what … Kyungsoo, whats the matter”.

“S-Someone’s in the house Kai” Kyungsoo whispers, his voice trembling and his clutches to Kai’s arm so tight it wakes the latter up more, the grip becoming too painful to bear.

“Kyungsoo, ow let go and what are you talking about, there’s no one in here other than us” Kai says, trying to calm Kyungsoo’s nerves, the latter is shaking and wet and Kai’s eyes widen in the dark.

“Why are you w-“

“Kai! There is someone ELSE in the house” Kyungsoo interrupts shaking the other when a loud creak comes from behind.

The two freeze, Kai adjusting his vision towards the door and Kyungsoo turns slowly. He had forgot to lock the door, of all things to forget.

He forgot to close the door!!

He feels all the air leave his lungs and pushes himself closer to Kai causing the two to fall back onto the bed. The door swings open and a shadowy figure shifts itself into the room. Neither makes an attempt to move. Kyungsoo's face drains of all colour and he feels a sudden tight grip on his arm that makes him gasp in surprise though the grip belongs to Kai.

"Who's there?" Kai asks, Kyungsoo can't begin to know where his own voice is.

Another lightening bolt ripples through the night engulfing the room in that soft white glow. They both squint at the figure standing by the door, Kyungsoo surprisingly is the first to speak.

"Se Hun?" He guesses and it's confirmed by another flash bathing the room.

"Se Hun, what the hell are you doing lurking about so late, you scared the crap out of Kyungsoo" Kai complains and gets to his feet, pacing towards the door where Sehun still stands, with a smug look across his face. He's just a few inches away from the younger when Kai truly gets a clearer look at Sehun. At his expression is nothing near smug, it's terrified, a frozen fear. The look in his eyes are dull but it's still there, the fear. Lingering.

Kai's mouth drops a little and he goes to ask Sehun if he's okay but as the younger topples forward. Crashing into him, sending them both to the floor. Kai becomes very certain that Sehun is not okay. Sehun isn't moving, he isn't breathing and horrid amount of bloody gashes in his back tell him why.

Kyungsoo startles to his feet when he sees them both fall then crumples to the floor as he too sees the ghastly sight.

"Sehun!! Sehun!! wake up, come on wake- Kyungsoo help me" Kai screams, the thunder booms and the light slashes through the tense shuffling. Kyungsoo's hyperventilation by the time he reaches the two. Se hun still hasn't moved.

"Sehun..... S-Sehun" Kyungsoo can't utter another word between the choking sounds interrupting them. He's stuck in a moment of shock as everything around him seems to slow, his heartbeat pounds in his eardrums and his vision blurs. He shakily turns back towards the bed. His phone, Kai's phone. He needed to get one. He needed to call for help.

He needed-

A shift and choked gasp echoed as the sound of the door creaked further open. Kyungsoo looks up, he goes to turn but then through a sudden second a clarity he begrudgingly realizes something. Sehun in his current state couldn't have been able to stand by the door. He couldn't have been able to hold himself up. He couldn't have done any of it. He was dead, he couldn't!

The sound the door made as it slammed shut rippled across Kyungsoo's very skin.

He feels sick to his stomach, he wants to move but he can't. He hears more shuffling behind him then a shout then screaming. Oh god he wants to vomit. Kai's screaming for help for something, anything but the words become disoriented in Kyungsoo's crumbling state of mind and he can't breathe. 

Suddenly the screaming stops, there is a heavy silence then a loud thud of something hitting the floor. Then slow, heavy footsteps follow, like a final count down.

Three

Two

Then he feels a tight grip on his shoulder and a sharp blade pressing against his jugular. He looks up at the hooded figure, aided by the disgusting darkness with wide eyes.

He doesn't even get the chance to scream.


End file.
